


She's Just a Friend

by Seleryon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleryon/pseuds/Seleryon
Summary: "È un'ottima amica!"[...] non doveva assolutamente ascoltarle quelle parole, ma lei era là, appena detrasformata, e non poteva correre via in incognito come avrebbe fatto con indosso la maschera di Ladybug. E quindi l’aveva sentito. Adrien. Il suo bellissimo, dolce, gentile Adrien che, alla domanda di Kagami “Ti piace molto, vero?”, rispose “Oh, sì, è un’ottima amica!”. [...]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, come va?  
> Questa che state leggendo è la mia PRIMISSIMA fanfiction in assoluto e ho battezzato questa nuova avventura con una delle storie che più mi hanno preso nell'ultimo periodo!  
> Se siete giunti fin qui nel primo giorno della mia pubblicazione vi ringrazio infinitamente! La storia è nata subito dopo aver visto l'episodio "Riposte" della seconda serie, ma è stata ufficialmente iniziata dall'episodio 8, "Dark Howl". Spero vi piaccia e, per chiunque abbia visto solo la prima serie o solo fino ai cinque episodi trasmessi su Disney Channel Italia ATTENZIONE AGLI SPOILER.  
> Non sono proprio grossi ma ci sono!  
> Detto questo, vi ringrazio infinitamente per la vostra attenzione e per il tempo che spenderete a lasciarmi una recensione (per chi lo farà!). Fatemi sapere se vi piace o se notate incongruenze, OOC e cose varie!  
> Grazie ancora e buona lettura! :D

“E’ un’ottima amica!”

Quelle parole risuonavano continuamente nella sua mente sin dal giorno in cui le aveva ascoltate. Le sentiva mentre pranzava con Alya, le sentiva mentre era in giro per Parigi a combattere contro l’ennesimo akumizzato, le sentiva anche mentre era intenta ad ascoltare i suoi genitori o ad aiutare nella pasticceria di famiglia. Ma soprattutto, le sentiva e risuonavano come i rintocchi delle campane di Notre Dame, sempre più forti, rendendola quasi sorda ai suoi stessi pensieri tranne uno, ogni giorno, a scuola, quando lo vedeva lì, davanti a sé, coi suoi capelli color del grano e una postura dritta seppur rilassata, appoggiato al banco a prendere appunti o a rispondere alle interrogazioni delle insegnanti, quando parlava con Nino sottovoce per non farsi sgamare e, dolorosamente, quando si girava indietro, leggermente, per guardare lei e Alya, fare un sorriso imbarazzato e chiedere silenziosamente a gesti di non dire niente al prof sul fatto di essere distratto.  
Effettivamente, non doveva assolutamente ascoltarle quelle parole, ma lei era là, appena detrasformata, e non poteva correre via in incognito come avrebbe fatto con indosso la maschera di Ladybug. E quindi l’aveva sentito. Adrien. Il suo bellissimo, dolce, gentile Adrien che, alla domanda di Kagami “Ti piace molto, vero?”, rispose “Oh, sì, è un’ottima amica!”.  
Un’ottima amica!  
Marinette non poté far altro che scivolare a terra lungo la parete del cartello pubblicitario dietro cui si era nascosta, e mormorare sconfitta. Tikki cercò di tirarla su di morale e, dopotutto, come puoi sentirti sconfitta e affranta quando hai un piccolo dio carino e coccoloso come amico? Tikki è troppo ottimista e preziosa per essere malinconici accanto a lei, e il suo buonumore troppo contagioso per continuare a vedere tutto grigio per più di cinque minuti, quindi sì, Marinette si sentì subito meglio. O quasi. Per quanto Tikki avesse ragione e l’”essere una buona amica” fosse un inizio (un grande inizio, se vogliamo essere sinceri, visti i precedenti di Marinette e la sua timidezza e l’essere un casino balbettante di fronte ad Adrien, non si aspettava di certo di essere considerata “una buona amica”), per Marinette, che ama Adrien con tutta se stessa, fu un po’ come essere rifiutata subito dopo una dichiarazione. Sentir dire quelle cose non fece altro che alimentare la consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza per lui, ma di certo non poteva esprimere questo tipo di pensiero ad anima viva, neanche alla sua amica Kwami che sapeva tutto e a cui parlava di tutto. Tikki ha sempre saputo che Marinette, sotto strati e strati di iperconfidenza e spavalderia, coraggio e intraprendenza, nasconde un animo fragile e insicuro, una ragazza normale che, come tutte le ragazze normali, non crede in se stessa e si ritiene una nullità. Una “nullità” che però è stata scelta per essere Ladybug e che quindi, in barba al fatto di “essere una nullità”, riesce ad accantonare tutti questi pensieri cupi e tristi per difendere Parigi da Papillon e i suoi scagnozzi ignari di esserlo.  
Ma da qualunque lato lo si guardi, in qualunque modo venga formulato, il rifiuto fa male. E fa ancor più male sapendo di “essere un’ottima amica” perché è raro che da “amici” si passi al livello successivo. E Marinette lo sapeva bene perché stava facendo lo stesso con Chat Noir. La ragazza aveva sempre immaginato come potesse essere per Chat venir continuamente rifiutato da Ladybug e aveva sempre supposto che dovesse fare un male tremendo mettere in gioco il proprio cuore, recapitarlo in un bellissimo pacchetto decorato e incartato come un tesoro prezioso, per poi vederlo tornare indietro, aperto e guardato ma rifiutato perché regalo non gradito. Si sentiva sempre in colpa ogni volta che rifiutava ognuna delle sue avance, anche perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti se non fosse stato per Adrien, dopotutto come resistere a quei sorrisi, quei giochi di parole che Ladybug teneva a dire di odiare ma che in realtà trovava assolutamente purrr–fetti, e a quella confidenza e soprattutto tutte quelle manifestazioni d’affetto da parte di un ragazzo d’oro come lui?! Ma il suo cuore apparteneva ad Adrien Agreste, punto e basta, ma capiva benissimo Chat Noir. Solo che, a differenza del suo micione, Marinette non sentiva di avere la forza necessaria a riprovare all’infinito a far colpo su Adrien. Non che ci avesse mai provato, ma ora come ora, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai tentato nemmeno di pensare a come approcciarlo per fargli quanto meno capire di essere interessata ad essere più di “un’ottima amica” ma con quella confessione fatta a Kagami, no grazie, Marinette si era rassegnata a far sì che fosse un amore a senso unico, aggrappandosi comunque alla possibilità che le era stata data di poter essere sua amica e stargli vicino.  
Sin dal giorno di Riposte, quindi, non aveva fatto altro che tentare di distrarsi per non pensarci ma inevitabilmente ogni suo pensiero finiva con l’andare ad Adrien e alla sua frase. Quelle parole che uscirono dalle sue labbra con una punta di orgoglio e anche di affetto, e lei sapeva che Adrien davvero sentiva che fossero buoni amici. Così un pensiero tira l’altro, e la sua mente si riempiva di domande e curiosità perché, anche se amava Adrien e voleva innanzitutto conoscerlo, non sentiva di essere tanto in confidenza da essere annoverata tra i suoi amici, figuriamoci tra gli “ottimi amici”. Poi però ripensò indietro nel tempo al loro burrascoso incontro a causa di Chloè, risolto poi con un ombrello e una risata; ripensò i loro piccoli spalleggiamenti prima dell’attacco di Chronogirl, a come si sono accertati di stare bene quando la scuola era sotto l’assalto di Horrificator; la breve intesa durante la corsa a rappresentante di classe; o quando erano così a loro agio quando Adrien l’aiutò con lo zio cinese e quella complicità che davvero solo ottimi amici possono avere combattendo insieme fianco a fianco per l’allenamento in vista del torneo di Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Marinette non ci aveva mai pensato così profondamente, ma è vero: lei e Adrien sono amici, e in qualche modo hanno una connessione profonda anche se magari da fuori non si vede perché lei balbetta fin troppo e lui è molto chiuso e non hanno tantissime interazioni. Ma non c’è bisogno di interazioni infinite per essere buoni amici, l’importante è la dinamica, la qualità del tempo insieme non la quantità. E questo pensiero la portò dritta dritta tra le braccia di un altro paio di flashback che rafforzarono in lei la sicurezza di essere abbastanza amica di Adrien da poter superare Chloè e la loro infanzia (se non fosse solo che, a differenza della biondina, Marinette non riesce ad esprimersi come vorrebbe): Adrien la protesse quando la sua amica datata tentò di dare la colpa alla brunetta per l’aver fatto venire i vigili del fuoco inutilmente a scuola, e Adrien ballò con lei e non con Clhoè alla sua festa per scusarsi del comportamento quella mattina, ed era sereno, seppur minimamente imbarazzato, quando Alya li posizionò praticamente in un abbraccio mentre stavano ballando, e lui la strinse ancora più forte, e lei ricambiò l’abbraccio, e rimasero così un sacco, continuando a ballare, e sì, felici e sereni l’uno della presenza dell’altra. Il flusso ininterrotto del suo flusso di coscienza la portò a rivivere anche il suo compleanno, quando Adrien le regalò una replica personalizzata del braccialetto portafortuna che lei gli fece “prendere in prestito” quella volta del torneo di UMS. Ovviamente, lei non voleva assolutamente che lui glielo ridesse indietro, era un regalo per lui, un regalo mascherato da prestito ma hey, lo sviluppo inaspettato del braccialetto che lui ha poi regalato a lei, cancellò una volta per tutte i dubbi che stava avendo nelle ultime settimane. No, Marinette non avrebbe ancora tentato la sorte con Adrien, ma di certo, essere una sua “ottima amica” non era poi così terribile come sembrava. Se essere una sua “ottima amica” significava poterlo abbracciare (grazie ad Alya) e ricevere regali di compleanno con un significato così importante per entrambi, allora il gioco valeva la candela. Essere innamorata di un “ottimo amico” non le avrebbe portato solo quella fitta di dolore che la consapevolezza dell’amicizia e nulla più porta, ma le avrebbe regalato soprattutto momenti da ricordare e da custodire gelosamente, molto più importanti di questioni amorose e imbarazzanti. Così, quando finalmente qualche settimana dopo la “terribile” scoperta, il mood di Marinette cambiò da malinconico a un gran boost di positività per la nuova prospettiva da cui stava vedendo le cose, Alya notò subito come Adrien la guardò sollevato e con un sorriso che diceva chiaramente “ero in pensiero, non eri te stessa ultimamente, non sapevo perché e non sapevo cosa fare, ma sono contento che tu ora stia bene”. Sorriso che si allargò ulteriormente quando guardò al polso della ragazza e vi trovò il suo braccialetto.

***

Adrien non potè fare a meno di notare quanto fosse strana Marinette nelle ultime settimane. In verità, anche lui si sentiva strano. Sin da quando Kagami si presentò alla lezione di scherma quel giorno, anche lui aveva fatto fatica ad essere se stesso per un po’. Kagami, in un primo momento, gli aveva ricordato Ladybug, e sì, sotto sotto aveva sperato e allo stesso tempo odiato l’idea di lei come Ladybug e si era sentito stranamente sollevato quando la ragazza fu akumizzata, per poi sentirsi estremamente spaventato vedendola combattere contro la sua amata insettina, tanto che, anche senza trasformarsi in Chat Noir, si buttò nella battaglia per difenderla da un affondo particolarmente pericoloso, finendo anche per farsi male alla caviglia (cosa che si trascinò anche da trasformato, che cavolo!).  
Quel giorno pieno di sensazioni contrastanti coincise anche con l’inizio dello strano comportamento di Marinette e, stranamente, anche dello strano comportamento di Ladybug, ma era la sua compagna di classe che lo preoccupava di più. Come aveva confessato a Kagami, per Adrien Marinette era un’ottima amica e una persona gentile, altruista e ottimista. La cosa che più ammirava e desiderava anche per sé era il suo sorriso, così aperto e dolce e pieno di gioia, che avrebbe fatto sentire felice e serena anche Chloè se si fosse mai fermata a conoscere Marinette. Adrien si ritrovò spesso a comparare il sorriso di Marinette a quello della madre (e a quello di Ladybug, se vogliamo essere sinceri) e quindi inevitabilmente si sentiva attratto verso quella luce e quel calore, sentendo quasi il dovere di proteggerlo e custodirlo come se fosse una sua cosa preziosa e insostituibile. Eppure, proprio quel sorriso che tanto amava Adrien ultimamente non faceva più la sua meravigliosa comparsa e il povero ragazzo si sentiva come se fosse colpa sua che Marinette non sorrideva più col cuore. I suoi sorrisi sembravano tirati e forzati, e leggeva nei suoi occhi una certa malinconia che non capiva a cosa fosse dovuta. Anche la sua intera postura esprimeva un certo disagio e Adrien voleva aiutare ma non sapeva come. Sul suo volto passavano miriadi di emozioni una dopo l’altra, e ogni volta che i suoi grandi occhi blu incontravano i suoi, vedeva chiaramente quanto questi esprimessero qualcosa che aveva tutta l’aria del rimorso e della tristezza, come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa per cui aveva perso l’occasione e, consequenzialmente, pieni di un certo senso di colpa. Ogni volta che succedeva, lei voltava subito lo sguardo e lui sentiva una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco come se lei lo avesse colpito con un pugno ben assestato, il cui dolore si irradiava fin nel petto, stringendogli il cuore in una morsa. Decisamente, quel disagio aveva a che fare con lui, ma Adrien non ricordava di aver fatto qualcosa a Marinette, l’aveva sempre trattata con gentilezza, Marinette merita tutta la gentilezza di questo mondo, quindi non si spiegava come mai avesse quello sguardo solo con lui. A un certo punto tentò di parlarne con Alya, ma lei si mostrò priva di risposte quanto lui, dicendo solo di darle tempo e che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato. Adrien sapeva benissimo che molto spesso si hanno cose di cui non si parla, questioni che vanno risolte nel silenzio del proprio cuore e della propria mente, senza parlarne con nessuno, perché parlarne è difficile oppure è una questione che può essere risolta solo ed esclusivamente senza pareri esterni, senza appoggiarsi a nessuno. Ma vedere Marinette in quello stato, i suoi bellissimi occhi blu come il cielo notturno cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie e arrossati chiaramente da notti insonni, era assolutamente doloroso. Come se non bastasse, anche Ladybug aveva un comportamento simile, con la testa fra le nuvole e pronta a scusarsi ogni volta che Chat Noir tentava di portarla alla realtà. Anche l’espressione di Ladybug era contrita e colpevole, e come Marinette, quando i loro sguardi si incontravano, avveniva lo stesso scambio di rimorso, timore e colpevolezza. Chat Noir sapeva che Ladybug non si sarebbe mai confidata con lui per tenere separate le loro vite private, per evitare di dargli indizi circa la sua identità, ma sapeva anche che lei sapeva che poteva contare su di lui come il suo bastone per tenersi in piedi anche senza parlarne, e questa consapevolezza venne dimostrata in un paio di occasioni in cui, anziché allontanarsi quando lui si avvicinava, lei lasciò che la sua testa si appoggiasse alla sua spalla, in un movimento breve e intimo che solo due persone che comunicano anche senza parole hanno. Tutto in quel gesto dell’eroina in rosso esprimeva gratitudine e conforto nel sentirlo vicino, e quando la sera prima dichiararono conclusa la ronda, vide nei suoi occhi che stava meglio e che, in qualche modo, la sua sola vicinanza fece sì che Ladybug riuscisse a superare qualunque problema avesse nelle profondità del suo cuore. Questa consapevolezza lo colpì così profondamente che gli diede l’idea di parlare con Marinette e farle sentire la sua vicinanza e il suo conforto come per Ladybug, perché anche lei aveva diritto ad avere quella espressione sollevata e lui, anche, aveva il desiderio di essere importante per lei quanto lo era per la sua Lady. Marinette, in fondo, è la sua Principessa, ed ovviamente il suo cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura doveva essere tale anche quando non indossava la maschera da gatto nero in una calzamaglia di pelle aderente e suggestiva. Questa risoluzione crebbe durante tutta la notte e passò tutto il tempo a rigirarsi nel letto per trovare il modo di aprire l’argomento senza risultare invadente, oppure trovare una scusa per abbracciarla senza far capire di essere preoccupato perché per quanto sentisse il loro rapporto abbastanza stretto da poterla abbracciare per confortarla, non si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di quanto fosse normale abbracciare un’amica anche senza motivo (d’altronde, Adrien veniva da anni e anni di istruzione a casa con insegnanti privati e solo quell’anno aveva scoperto il piacere degli amici e della compagnia, quindi ancora sentiva di non capire bene quando determinate interazioni fossero normali e quando troppo o troppo poco). Quando però, dopo una notte passata ad arrovellarsi il cervello, finalmente trovò il coraggio di parlarle e affrontare l’argomento, quanto meno per farle sapere che lui ci sarebbe stato, per lei, anche se non avesse avuto voglia di sfogarsi, con suo grande stupore e sollievo Marinette entrò in classe con il viso decisamente più sereno, e gli lanciò un sorriso comprensivo, come se lei sapesse che l’aveva fatto preoccupare, e lui la seguì con lo sguardo fin quando non prese posto dietro di lui, girandosi anche per ricambiare lui stesso il sorriso. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Alya che lo guardava con le sopracciglia che quasi scomparivano sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli, ben oltre la spessa montatura dei suoi occhiali, ma non ci diede peso: era troppo occupato a salutare Marinette e a decidere che, d’ora in avanti, non si sarebbe limitato alle poche piccole interazioni come sempre ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che quel sorriso non si spegnesse mai. Quando Marinette finalmente si sedette, i suoi polsi toccarono il banco e il lieve rumore di perline attirò la sua attenzione. Marinette indossava il braccialetto che le aveva regalato qualche giorno prima per il suo compleanno, e da come era annodato stretto intorno al suo esile polso, aveva tutta l’aria di essere pronto a non essere tolto neanche per fare la doccia. Il braccialetto aveva trovato posto sul suo braccio e là sarebbe rimasto finchè il filo non si fosse spezzato. E, Adrien pensò, non gli avrebbe dato il tempo di consumarsi senza prima essere sostituito da altri simboli del loro legame. Il suo sorriso divenne enorme, sopraffatto da altrettanti grandi e travolgenti sentimenti d’affetto verso la sua minuta compagna di classe, e perso nei suoi pensieri si perse il momento in cui il viso di Marinette si tinse di una distinta tinta di rosso alla visione di un tale sorriso rivolto proprio a lei.

***

Nonostante Adrien fosse estremamente convinto di dover diventare talmente amico di Marinette da surclassare l’onnipresente Alya, non riusciva proprio a pensare un modo per attuare il suo “piano”. Con Nino non fu così difficile. Dopo un primo inizio un po’ freddino sono diventati inseparabili, ma ogni volta che pensava a cosa avrebbe fatto con Nino con al suo posto la brunetta dietro di lui, nella mente di Adrien si formava l’immagine di Marinette che, da serena e sicura di sé nel parlare con Alya, si trasformava nel pasticcio balbettante che è sempre intorno a lui, rovinando inconsapevolmente ogni sua idea di approccio. Nonostante fossero ormai mesi che conosceva Marinette, e nonostante sentisse che il problema del primo giorno di scuola fosse proprio morto e sepolto grazie ai sorrisi sinceri e luminosi che la ragazza gli rivolge così spesso anche in quel suo stato di perenne nervosismo di fronte a lui, non riusciva comunque a farsi capace del perché lei si sentisse così intimorita dalla sua presenza. Di sicuro non era il suo status sociale. Chloè è al suo stesso livello per quanto riguarda questo argomento, eppure Marinette è pronta a difendere i suoi amici e il suo territorio contro la ragazza viziata. Non era nemmeno la personale riservatezza di Adrien. Anche Nathaniel è un ragazzo timido, eppure Marinette sprizza solarità da tutti i pori anche in sua presenza. Non poteva nemmeno essere la sua immagine pubblica perché Marinette riesce ad essere fiera e autoritaria anche di fronte a Chat Noir che è certamente più famoso e importante di Adrien Agreste. Quindi, che problema ha Marinette con Adrien? Di sicuro la sua presenza non le dispiace, ma Adrien ragionò sul fatto che comunque, se non fosse riuscito a far sentire Marinette al sicuro e calma intorno a lui, non sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare importante per lei tanto da essere la sua spalla nei momenti bui. Il pensiero di non riuscire a far breccia nel cuore di Marinette lasciò Adrien con un po’ d’amaro in bocca, tuttavia non così tanto da farlo sentire sconfortato. La ragazza era timida nei suoi confronti e lui doveva fare in modo di vincere la sua timidezza e aprire di un poco la porta che lo avrebbe portato al suo cuore, si sarebbe meritato il suo posto nel suo cuore grande e gentile, e ci avrebbe messo le radici. Nossignore, una volta che Adrien avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo di Marinette, non l’avrebbe più lasciato andare e anzi, già pregustava il momento in cui i suoi sorrisi luminosi come il sole, l’avrebbero fatto sentire al sicuro e protetto come non si sentiva da anni.  
La giornata scolastica passò via lentamente, la mente del ragazzo piena di occhi color dell’oceano e capelli neri che sembravano blu sotto una determinata luce, inattento a tutto ciò che succedeva intorno a lui. Così perso e distratto da inciampare anche diverse volte tra una classe e l’altra, e fortunato ad avere Nino a sorreggerlo prima che facesse di se stesso un idiota di fronte a tutta la scuola. Anche questo pensiero gli faceva venire in mente Marinette. Lei non fa altro che cadere e inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi, eppure nessuno, a parte Chloè, la prende in giro per essere così maldestra e imbranata, ma Adrien sentiva che non avrebbe avuto la sua stessa sorte se fosse caduto come fa lei. No, Adrien Agreste sarebbe stato addirittura sgridato dal padre per aver dato l’idea di non essere perfetto come si conviene al figlio di Gabriel Agreste, super stilista di fama internazionale, che si sarebbe sentito quindi in dovere di toglierlo dalla scuola pubblica e far sì che fosse istruito nuovamente a casa solo per una caduta accidentale dovuta a un momento di testa fra le nuvole. Adrien non poteva permettersi questo, soprattutto se aveva tutte le intenzioni di diventare intimo con la ragazza dal sorriso più bello del mondo. Eppure, proprio mentre stava pensando che avrebbe fatto meglio a scendere dalle nuvole e stare attento alla realtà attorno a lui, non vide i gradini della scalinata che portavano al piano inferiore, e inciampò. «Accidenti», pensò, «la sfortuna di Chat Noir si è proprio attaccata anche alla mia vita civile! Non farò in tempo ad evitare l’impatto, i rifessi da gatto hanno fallito!». Strinse gli occhi e si preparò mentalmente alla caduta da una quindicina di gradini, sentì le mani di Nino che non riuscivano ad afferrarlo e il suo “Adrien!” preoccupato, sentì anche Chloè che urlò come se lo vedesse già spiaccicato a terra alla fine della scalinata, e non registrò subito invece il tocco gentile ma fermo e la morbidezza che all’improvviso lo avvolse. Ancora troppo spaventato dalla caduta per aprire gli occhi, il suo naso si ritrovò a inspirare a pieni polmoni un odore dolce e familiare, di cannella e vaniglia e di tutto ciò che c’è di buono e dolce e zuccheroso in quest’angolo di mondo. Si stava appena riprendendo dallo shock dell’aver afferrato a chi appartenesse quell’odore così incantevole, quando finalmente si accorse delle braccia dietro la sua schiena e di una voce piena di preoccupazione che gli parlava.  
– Adrien! – Marinette gli dava dei piccoli colpetti sulla schiena per attirare la sua attenzione e la sua voce, una specie di sussurro spaventato, era proprio nel suo orecchio destro. – Adrien, stai bene? – Adrien finalmente aprì gli occhi, ma si sentiva fin troppo imbarazzato per rispondere. Non era normale per lui cadere come una pera troppo matura, soprattutto non era normale cadere proprio tra le braccia della persona che era la causa della sua caduta. Le braccia erano dritte lungo i fianchi e, senza pensarci, le avvolse attorno alla piccola schiena di Marinette e ricambiò l’abbraccio. La sua testa era decisamente ancora troppo annebbiata dai pensieri e dalla paura di ritrovarsi con la faccia contro il pavimento, e il sollievo di essere stato salvato da Marinette lo spinse ad abbracciarla per sopperire all’impulso che aveva avuto la notte precedente. Sentì che la ragazza si irrigidì sotto di lui ma quando stava per lasciarla e liberarla da quella posizione scomoda su due gradini differenti, lei si rilassò e ridacchiò dolcemente nel suo orecchio. – Tutto a posto, sta bene Nino, credo sia solo un po’ stordito! – Il ragazzo si sentì ancora meglio quando le piccole mani che lo stringevano cominciarono a disegnargli piccoli cerchi rilassanti sulla schiena. Non avrebbe abbandonato quella posizione per nulla al mondo. – Sono contento che tu stia bene. – disse. Marinette fermò le mani che giocavano dietro di lui e l’inclinazione della sua testa gli disse che stava cercando di guardarlo in volto ma lui era completamente sepolto tra il suo collo e la sua spalla e ciò ovviamente non poteva aiutarla a decifrare un’ipotetica espressione. Adrien ridacchiò, un’eco della risatina precedente della ragazza, e si rese conto finalmente della gente che passava attorno a loro e del vociare stupito dei suoi compagni, della rabbia fumante di Chloè che non era ancora corsa a separarli solo perché si era accorta che non era solo Marinette ad abbracciarlo ma anche il contrario. Alzando un po’ gli occhi, attraverso uno dei codini di Marinette vide che Alya li guardava col cellulare in mano, e Nino che le si era affiancato aveva un’espressione di puro divertimento. Ridacchiò di nuovo e seppellì nuovamente tutto il viso nel collo della ragazza. Marinette sentiva che la sua faccia non poteva andare più a fuoco di così a meno che non fosse andata a fuoco letteralmente, e per come Adrien si aggrappava a lei e la teneva stretta, seppellendo il volto nella zona più sensibile del suo collo, credeva che ci sarebbe voluto davvero poco per andare in combustione spontanea da un momento all’altro. Sentiva il suo intero corpo tremare dall’euforia, il cuore le batteva all’impazzata, una dozzina di cavalli al galoppo senza alcuna intenzione di calmarsi, e sapeva benissimo che, dalla posizione di Adrien, lui sentiva perfettamente il suo battito accelerato e qualcosa le diceva anche che trovava soddisfazione nel contare tutti quei battiti così veloci e frenetici come quelli di un colibrì. Dal momento della sua accidentale caduta a quello, erano passati una trentina di secondi, un minuto forse, eppure il tempo pareva essersi fermato e di sicuro le sarebbe piaciuto che così fosse stato, per sempre tra le braccia di Adrien, per sempre in quello stato in cui non esisteva nessuna definizione del loro rapporto, né lui che la chiamava “ottima amica” né lei che desiderava che da ottima amica diventasse qualcosa di (molto) più importante. Ma il tempo invece scorreva eccome e con lui Adrien parlò appena da farsi sentire da lei. – Non sapevo cos’avessi ultimamente e proprio quando decido di indagare tu torni a sorridere e ad essere allegra. Sono contento che tu stia bene. – e così liberò entrambi da quell’abbraccio e anche lei poté vedere di non essere l’unica in imbarazzo. Quello di Adrien tuttavia non sembrava per niente essere il suo stesso tipo di imbarazzo, le mani che dalla schiena gli erano scivolate sulle sue spalle, e quegli occhi verdi come il prato che la guardavano con dolcezza e affetto. Marinette non sapeva che dire. Sotto quello sguardo e sotto il peso della frase che aveva appena pronunciato si sentiva come se fosse importante per lui e gli sorrise come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa per cui avere così tanto orgoglio e gratitudine verso di lui. La loro piccola bolla di sapone in cui in quel momento era racchiuso il loro intero universo, scoppiò troppo bruscamente quando Chloè decise che era arrivato assolutamente il momento di mettersi in mezzo e separare il suo Adrienuccio da quell’imbranata di una figlia di un pasticciere. Adrien si ritrovò così trascinato da Chloè a pranzo verso il suo hotel, e guardando indietro vide Marinette che veniva presa sottobraccio da Alya e Nino che le dava piccole pacche sull’altra spalla. Quei profondi occhi blu, come due zaffiri costellati da piccolissimi e purissimi diamanti, erano ancora fissi su di lui, e lui non potè fare a meno di agitare una mano e salutarla. Anche se Chloè lo stava trascinando verso la sua limousine non gli importava. In quel momento solo il viso imbarazzato di Marinette aveva importanza e quel pensiero lo accompagnò durante tutto il tragitto verso l’hotel Bourgeois, il pranzo, il rientro per le lezioni scolastiche pomeridiane e il successivo allenamento di scherma. Quando finalmente raggiunse casa, anche Plagg non faceva altro che commentare e prenderlo in giro per il suo comportamento da piccioncino con la sua ragazza. – “E’ solo un’amica”, eh, ragazzo? Ammettilo, ti piace!  
– No, Plagg! Cioè, ovvio che mi piaccia, è fantastica e dolce e sempre così solare ma no, amo Ladybug e Marinette è solo un’amica. Un’ottima amica, un’amica per cui starei volentieri alzato tutta la notte per ascoltarla, qualunque cosa voglia dire, ma un’amica. – si impuntò Adrien. Plagg, dall’alto della sua conoscenza millenaria, ridacchiò ancora sotto i baffi, ingurgitando la terza ruota di Camembert da quando erano rientrati. Il piccolo dio poteva dire tutto ciò che gli andasse ma no, assolutamente no, non poteva insinuare che Marinette gli piacesse in altro senso che non come amica. L’amore che prova per Ladybug non è paragonabile all’evidente affetto nei confronti di Marinette, e per quanto entrambe le ragazze avessero un posto d’onore nel suo cuore, solo Ladybug era sul piedistallo più alto. Tuttavia, questo non gli avrebbe comunque impedito di continuare ad avvicinarsi a Marinette, doveva farlo, e l’indomani, dopo gli eventi odierni, sarebbe stato un giorno perfetto per iniziare ad avvicinarsi seriamente alla piccola Dupain–Cheng.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette aveva la mente completamente annebbiata dagli eventi appena trascorsi. Adrien le era caduto praticamente addosso e, sì, lei aveva volontariamente fermato la caduta, il suo istinto di protezione, lo stesso istinto che le aveva dato diritto di essere la prescelta Ladybug, le aveva fatto muovere il corpo senza nemmeno pensarci, e poi era Adrien che stava cadendo quindi era d’obbligo salvarlo, ma ciò non toglie che le fosse caduto addosso, così, piovuto praticamente dal cielo (in realtà cinque gradini più su), direttamente tra le sue braccia. Poi lui l’aveva abbracciata. E l’aveva stretta. Non una stretta tipo “hey, grazie, mi hai salvato, me la sono vista brutta” ma una stretta “oh, mio Dio, mi hai salvato, e tu sei tu, e stai bene, e che bello, adoro stare tra le tue braccia!”, perché Adrien aveva effettivamente mostrato piacere nello stare tra le braccia di Marinette e aveva anche strofinato il naso sul suo collo, e le aveva detto quella frase. Adrien si era accorto dello stato d’animo della ragazza dell’ultimo periodo e si era talmente preoccupato che, alla prima occasione di assicurarsi che stesse bene, l’aveva stretta e si era avvinghiato a lei come se fosse una cima di salvataggio, spaventato, preoccupato, e finalmente sollevato. La giovane eroina non sapeva cosa pensare e dopo un primo momento in cui era riuscita a controllarsi e a non sciogliersi in un ammasso di brodo di giuggiole, il comportamento da coccole di Adrien l’aveva messa ko. Il suo cervello si era spento. Andato. Alya era dietro di lei sul gradino inferiore al suo quindi poteva solo immaginare la reazione di Marinette ad Adrien, ma uno sguardo a Nino che a stento tratteneva le risate, le disse che la sua migliore amica aveva uno sguardo assolutamente ineguagliabile. Sghignazzando, quindi, salì a due a due i gradini fino alla cima dov’era Nino e da cui era caduto il modello, e guardò Marinette: le sue aspettative non furono assolutamente distrutte. Marinette aveva i suoi enormi occhi blu talmente sgranati e stupiti da sembrare il doppio della loro normale grandezza, le iridi fisse davanti a sé e chiaramente non vedeva né percepiva niente se non Adrien, il suo peso e il suo calore su di sé. Le sue piccole labbra carnose erano dischiuse in una “o” di stupore e incapacità di pensiero, l’intero viso talmente paonazzo da far risaltare gli occhi di un blu ancora più profondo. Alya non poté fare a meno di tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans e iniziare a scattare foto a profusione come se stesse catturando una delle mirabolanti azioni dal vivo di Ladybug e Chat Noir perché in fondo, questo tipo di mirabolanti avventure, soprattutto quelle che involvevano Marinette e Adrien sono ancora meglio di due supereroi che salvano Parigi in calzamaglia e tute aderenti da non lasciare troppo spazio all’immaginazione. Decisamente, fare in modo che Marinette ricordasse per sempre questo giorno era la priorità per Alya. Ed evidentemente anche per Nino perché anche lui aveva cacciato il telefono e stava registrando un mini video per riprendere tutta la scena da più angolazioni, e Alya pensò che probabilmente ci avrebbe montato su una specie di film con tanto di colonna sonora mixata da lui, da bravo aspirante dj e regista quale è avrebbe fatto di sicuro un capolavoro di imbarazzanti scene e tagli e musiche strappalacrime. E se tutti e quattro fossero stati abbastanza fortunati, questo sarebbe stato il primo di una luuunga serie di video–documentari sulla Adrienette, dalla nascita fino al coronamento del loro amore, poi i pargoli, il matrimonio dei pargoli e insomma, sì, finchè morte non li avrebbe separati.  
Dopo aver ripreso la splendida espressione da tabula rasa di Marinette, Alya e Nino scesero i gradini per andare a vedere quella di Adrien che nel frattempo aveva reso l’abbraccio ancora più disperatamente da orso. Il biondo alzò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi dei suoi amici per un breve lasso di tempo per poi rituffarsi con tutta la faccia nel collo della ragazza che aveva tra le braccia ma quel poco bastò per essere registrato per sempre e la sua espressione di assoluta beatitudine e soddisfazione sarebbe rimasta per sempre nella storia. A Nino ricordò tanto quando Chat Noir salva Ladybug da un colpo particolarmente pericoloso per poi abbracciarla sollevato di essere riuscito a trarla in salvo ma soprattutto soddisfatto per avere un pretesto di accoccolarsi a lei come il gatto che è, ma il giovane artista musicale si ridestò subito dai suoi pensieri perché nel giro di pochi secondi Adrien aveva finalmente sganciato da sé Marinette e la stava guardando negli occhi con così tanto affetto da far rimanere a bocca aperta tutti i passanti che stavano passando per le scale diretti da qualunque parte li aspettasse il loro pranzo. Non stavano parlando ma l’espressione di Adrien era talmente forte e diceva talmente tanto, e la postura rigida e scioccata di Marinette stessa parlava per lei, che si capiva che entrambi stavano avendo una qualche conversazione fatta solo di sguardi e battiti di ciglia.  
L’idillio fu prontamente rotto da Chloè che, chissà quale forza santa l’avesse trattenuta, si era comportata bene fino a quel momento, quando si frappose tra i due e tirò a sé Adrien per andare a pranzo. Il ragazzo non distolse lo sguardo da Marinette, che nel frattempo si era ripresa quel tanto che bastava per girarsi a guardarlo, e i due rimasero con gli occhi incollati l’uno all’altro finchè lui non sparì definitivamente dalla vista. Solo allora Marinette si rese conto di Alya che la sorreggeva e Nino che le dava colpetti affettuosi sulla spalla, e la povera aspirante fashion designer si ritrovò a guardare entrambi i suoi amici, andando avanti e indietro dall’uno all’altro viso, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come un pesce, incapace di formulare qualunque pensiero di senso compiuto che avesse potuto passare dalle sue labbra. Tutto ciò che riuscì a formulare furono solo piccole sillabe di “oh”, “uh” “eh?!”, e prima che potesse rendersene conto, aveva raggiunto la boulangerie di famiglia, aiutata e trascinata dai suoi amici che si sarebbero fermati per pranzo e per prenderla un po’ in giro, oltre che assicurarsi che avesse fatto ritorno a scuola con abbastanza presenza mentale da seguire almeno le ultime lezioni della giornata. Anche i signori Dupain–Cheng si accorsero dell’eccessiva imbranataggine della figlia di quel pomeriggio, ma un’occhiata di Alya, che ancora rideva con Nino, fece capire loro che sì, qualcosa era successo, qualcosa di bello ma imbarazzante e che la loro adorata figlia non ne avrebbe mai parlato non per mancanza di voglia ma perché le risultava difficile già solo processarlo e crederci.  
Il pranzo fu consumato in fretta e c’era ancora abbastanza tempo per bighellonare o anticipare un paio di compiti per il giorno dopo, ma i tre amici decisero che sarebbe stato meglio tornare prima a scuola in modo da far calmare meglio Marinette. La ragazza si era ripresa. Era ancora scioccata e incredula ma era vigile. Il suo volto era ancora rosso d’imbarazzo ma quella particolare sfumatura a metà tra rosso e rosa le dava una bellissima luminosità che la rendeva ancora più carina e Alya pensò che Adrien avrebbe dovuto vederla in quel momento per cadere subito ai suoi piedi.  
Quando tornarono in aula fortunatamente non era ancora tornato nessuno della loro classe, così i tre poterono parlare tranquillamente e senza interruzioni. Nino tirò fuori il video e lo mostrò alla sua amica di infanzia e Marinette si rese conto di quanto tutta la situazione fosse davvero come un qualche film d’amore per teenagers, rivedendosi sullo schermo con quella espressione da ebete e Adrien bellissimo che sembrava un principe che aveva appena salvato lei e non il contrario. – Marinette, tesoro, non vorrei spaventarti ma Adrien è assolutamente cotto di te! Insomma guarda con che espressione si ritrova! Oh, Marinette, è fantastico! – Alya saltava sulla sua parte di panca come se avesse vinto la lotteria. Blaterava e sghignazzava e sarebbe sembrata una folle con iperattività ad un occhio esterno. La sua amica, però, oltre a sembrare imbarazzata, non aveva detto ancora niente e la sua espressione era più mortificata che felice. La brunetta dai capelli ricci si accorse del mood della ragazza al suo fianco e, incapace di capire perché non stesse già programmando la data del matrimonio, si addrizzò gli occhiali sul naso e scosse Marinette per una spalla. – Hey, tu, perché sei così malinconica?! Non è stupendo? Adrien ha una cotta per te! – ma Marinette invece alzò lo sguardo e fissò gli occhi ambrati di Alya con una strana espressione, scuotendo leggermente la testa a destra e sinistra in una piccola forma di diniego. – No, Alya, – cominciò – Adrien non è innamorato di me.  
– Ma come no?! Riguarda il video, dai! È chiaro come il sole! – ma qualunque cosa Alya dicesse, portando prove e facendo ripartire la registrazione di Nino, Marinette rimase ferma su quel punto. Fu allora che capì lo strano comportamento dell’amica delle ultime settimane. – Ti sei dichiarata?! E non me l’hai detto?! E lui ti ha rifiutato?! Oooh, io lo ammazzo, prima ti rifiuta e poi ti abbraccia come se fossi il suo tesoro più prezioso, no, non glielo permetto! Nino! – si girò di scatto e Nino sobbalzò sul suo posto come se gli avessero teso un agguato alle spalle. Guardò la sua fidanzata con un misto di terrore e incomprensione e Alya lo prese per il collo della maglia, portando il viso a un palmo dal suo e guardandolo con ferocia. – TU! Lo sapevi?! Adrien ti ha detto niente?!  
– Ferma, Alya! – si intromise Marinette. La stretta sulle spalle di Alya era forte e d’ammonimento, e la riccia lasciò andare Nino con una spinta. La sua faccia esigeva chiaramente spiegazioni e attese che l’amica si calmasse e prendesse un paio di respiri profondi per cominciare finalmente a sentire il perché della sua infinita tristezza che ultimamente l’aveva trasformata in un crogiolo di malinconia. L’eroina in incognito si sistemò con la schiena dritta sul suo posto a sedere, diede una veloce occhiata ai suoi due amici occhialuti, e prese un altro respiro profondo. – Qualche settimana fa, non ricordo di preciso – Marinette non poteva di certo dare troppi indizi – sentii Adrien parlare di me con qualcuno, e disse che per lui sono un’ottima amica, dolce, gentile, altruista e ottimista ma un’ottima amica. È per questo che ultimamente non ero me stessa, mi sentivo un po’ giù, semplicemente dovevo processare il fatto di non avere speranze con lui. – concluse con un sorriso. Alya la guardò con gli occhi tristi, e anche Nino si sentì quasi in colpa. Sui tre cadde un silenzio spezzato solo dal vociare lontano degli altri studenti che intanto stavano rientrando dal pranzo. Mancavano ancora pochi minuti all’inizio delle lezioni pomeridiane e di lì a breve non avrebbero avuto più la possibilità di parlare liberamente, così Alya fece l’unica cosa che le venne in mente. Abbracciò Marinette, la strinse in una morsa mozzafiato e le disse, con tutto l’ottimismo che riuscì a mettere nelle sue parole – Non preoccuparti, tesoro, i gesti indicano ben altro! – e rimasero abbracciate, sotto lo sguardo protettivo di Nino per la sua amica d’infanzia e la sua fidanzata, finchè la classe non si fu riempita nuovamente e oltre. Solo quando Adrien fece la sua comparsa e vide le due amiche abbracciate le due si sciolsero ma rimasero comunque vicine e coi fianchi incollati come due siamesi. Adrien intuì che avesse qualcosa a che fare con quello che era successo prima di pranzo ma ci passò su. Andando a sedersi sorrise a Marinette e lei gli rispose brevemente prima di distogliere lo sguardo, di nuovo rossa in viso.  
Per Marinette, le ultime lezioni pomeridiane passarono così veloci ma allo stesso tempo così lentamente che non si capacitò come si ritrovò nuovamente a casa, stesa sul letto con la faccia sepolta nel suo cuscino–gatto a ripensare, per l’ennesima volta, a quell’abbraccio, e a quanto potesse essere ridicola a farsi ridurre così da una semplice manifestazione d’affetto solo perché veniva dalla sua cotta. Cotta che la considerava una ottima amica e nulla più. Tikki le si era seduta sulla nuca e mangiucchiava un biscotto spargendo piccole briciole sui capelli della sua detentrice. Gongolava, però, Tikki. Ridacchiava e sghignazzava e l’eroina sotto le sue divine natiche pensava fosse perché effettivamente era ridotta a un unico pezzo di molle gelatina, soprattutto le ginocchia, e anche lei si unì alle risatine, e pensò che avrebbe dovuto schiarirsi assolutamente le idee. Fortunatamente quella notte avrebbe avuto un altro appuntamento con Chat Noir per un’altra ronda notturna, e magari sarebbe stata abbastanza fortunata da chiedergli consiglio. Dopotutto, nonostante Chat Noir continuasse a professare il suo profondo amore per lei, erano dapprima migliori amici, e Chat sarebbe sempre stato l’unico con cui avrebbe potuto parlare senza sentirsi in imbarazzo. Niente cose che involvessero troppe informazioni sulle rispettive identità, avrebbe potuto togliersi un peso dallo stomaco e Chat avrebbe capito e l’avrebbe aiutata anche se ci sarebbe rimasto un po’ male. Marinette si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti, avrebbe potuto benissimo starsene con la bocca chiusa e non dire niente, ma il suo compagno la legge sempre come un libro aperto, e sarebbe inutile nascondergli qualunque cosa perché con un paio di domande ben piazzate sarebbe capace di estorcere tutta la verità senza che lei se ne renda conto, quindi meglio andare subito con la verità. Veloce e indolore. Quasi.  
La mezzanotte non le sembrò mai così lontana come quella sera.

***

Il vento tra i capelli, l’adrenalina delle cadute libere. Parigi illuminata a festa in una normalissima notte, la luna alta nel cielo, splendente, eterea, circondata da stelle. Nessuno direbbe mai che la città dell’amore sia puntualmente l’obbiettivo di uno dei peggiori cattivi della storia. Ladybug rimette a posto tutto ciò che va storto durante le battaglie e Chat Noir si sente così attratto dalla sua partner che quasi gli fa male fisicamente. È una sensazione ben più forte dell’amore, del desiderio o del destino che li unisce. Sente il suo cuore esplodergli nel petto a ogni suo respiro, a ogni sua risata, ogni sua parola. E quando lei lo guarda con i suoi immensi e profondi occhi blu che riflettono la notte stellata, lui sente che potrebbe benissimo passare la sua vita a guardarla senza dire una sola parola. I loro sguardi parlerebbero per loro, e Ladybug è così espressiva anche senza profferir parola che si meraviglia ogni volta di essere l’unico a capirla solo osservando il moto delle sue spalle e delle sue mani.  
Chat Noir è un tipo dinamico, sempre in movimento, mai fermo, vuoi per scaricare l’eccessiva stasi accumulata nella sua vita civile, vuoi per la felicità di essere libero e con la sua amata, ma Chat si muove tanto da bastare anche per Ladybug. Lei, infatti, è più calma, con la testa sulle spalle, una pensatrice. Ladybug è la mente, Chat Noir il corpo. E insieme formano un corpo perfetto capace di tenere testa ai nemici più disparati. Quando è pensoso Chat Noir si ferma e rimane immobile. Quando è pensosa Ladybug misura a grandi passi i tetti su cui si sono fermati a riflettere. Guarda ovunque, osserva, cerca il filo giusto per sbrogliare la matassa dinnanzi a loro. E Chat osserva lei. Le sue spalle gli indicano che la soluzione al problema è vicina. Le sue gambe che percorrono a grandi falcate la lunghezza del tetto gli dicono che non riesce ancora ad aggrapparla. Le mani gli parlano di prossimità. Le braccia gli indicano di lasciarla pensare in pace. E Chat aspetta. Vede le rotelle nella testa di LB che si muovono e mettono a posto un puzzle complicato.  
Nella sua vita civile, Chat Noir è stato educato a pensare e a fare piani, creare strategie per proteggersi dagli altri che vogliono entrare a far parte della sua vita in malo modo, proteggersi dal suo stesso padre, pensare sempre almeno un passo avanti al “nemico”, mai lasciar trasparire un’emozione, mai mostrarsi deboli: tutti vogliono approfittarsi di un Agreste, mai lasciare che accada. È per questo che quando è Chat Noir si rimette completamente nelle mani di Ladybug. Spegne il cervello, non pensa, è calibrato solo per proteggerla. Se lei ha bisogno del suo cervello allora lui lo accende, altrimenti il pilota automatico lo tiene concentrato abbastanza solo da sentire tutti i pericoli prima che possano sfiorare la sua partner, concentrato abbastanza da leggere i suoi sguardi e mettersi in linea con la sua strategia d’attacco e difesa. In battaglia lei deve essere sempre vigile per sconfiggere il nemico, lui sempre vigile per far sì che il nemico non la sfiori neanche con lo sguardo. Durante le ronde entrambi sono attenti a ciò che accade intorno a loro ma sono tutti e due rilassati e giocosi. Spesso si ricorrono sui tetti, giocano com’è giusto che due adolescenti giochino. E ogni volta che Chat Noir, con il suo udito avanzato, percepisce il lieve “zac” della stringa dello yoyo di Ladybug che si avvicina, e il conseguente soffice “thump” di quando atterra alle sue spalle, è sempre una sensazione di gioia pura. Ogni volta lui si volta, lei gli sorride, e l’Adrien sotto la maschera da supereroe si sente protetto e a casa. Chat Noir invece sorride col suo solito sorriso tutto su un lato e si inchina a lei, la tratta da regina, la Lady che è, la sua Lady, la sua signora, l’unica da cui prende volentieri ordini, ordini che salvano il deretano più spesso a lui che ai parigini, perché, come dice sempre la sua amata, “Ladybug non sarebbe nessuno senza Chat Noir e Parigi non sarebbe più Parigi senza lui che la difende”.  
La libertà di poter essere se stesso non è nulla per lui in confronto alla sensazione di sicurezza e serenità che Chat Noir prova accanto a Ladybug.

Zigzagando e saltando da un tetto all’altro col suo magico e indistruttibile yoyo, Ladybug finalmente riuscì a liberare la mente dagli eventi della giornata, ma sapeva benissimo che sarebbe bastato poco per aprire l’argomento col suo micio preferito. Quella sera si sarebbero incontrati su un edificio alto ma riparato di fronte alla Senna. Solitamente si incontrano alla Torre Eiffel ma una volta a settimana la vista della Senna è d’obbligo. Non tutti i giorni hanno la possibilità di fare le ronde. Si erano messi d’accordo qualche mese prima, più o meno dall’attacco di Volpina, che avrebbero dovuto tenere d’occhio la città anche di notte, per il bene di Parigi e anche per rafforzare ancora il loro legame per essere migliori in battaglia, ma non sempre potevano farlo. La maggior parte delle volte o l’uno o l’altro sono troppo occupati, a volte lo fanno singolarmente, ma preferiscono sempre essere insieme perché risparmiano tempo e perché, in caso di necessità, basterebbe uno squillo sulle loro armi–cellulare e si ricongiungerebbero immediatamente. E poi, a loro piace fare le ronde insieme perché insieme si divertono e amano la loro dinamica e la compagnia che deriva dai loro incontri. Ladybug non lo ammetterebbe mai ma il tempo che passa con Chat Noir al di fuori dalle battaglie per lei è importante e prezioso, e spesso si ritrova a rimpiangere la sua regola sulle identità segrete, perché non è raro che desideri trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia nella tranquillità dell’uno o dell’altra casa, tra un film e un gelato, una pizza e una chiacchierata che non involva akuma, Papillon e il suo possibile nido.  
Quella sera, quindi, Marinette indossò la maschera di Ladybug più per motivi personali che non per scovare il detentore del Miraculous della farfalla.  
Raggiunse il palazzo di fronte alla Senna nel giro di pochi minuti e il tragitto da casa al loro quartier generale per quella notte era libero e senza pericoli. Atterò, come sempre, alle spalle di Chat Noir. Anche se cerca sempre di fare il più piano possibile, si accorge sempre di Chat che avverte la sua presenza da come le sue orecchie da gatto guizzano sulla sommità della sua bionda capigliatura, e i riccioli biondi danzano nel vento sempre così meravigliosamente attorno al suo viso quando si gira e le regala uno dei suoi sorrisi da Stregatto. E anche quella notte, Ladybug non potè fare a meno di sorridere e ridacchiare, raggiungendolo in due grandi falcate sul ciglio del tetto. Chat Noir, come sempre, l’accolse col suo solito inchino e un bacio sulle nocche. – Ladybug, Milady, le tue mani sono soffici come sempre. Peccato non poterle stringere senza la nostra scintillante armatura come qualche giorno fa. – sospirò Chat. Sin da quando avevano affrontato Dark Howl, la versione akumizzata del preside Damocles, in ogni ronda Chat Noir non aveva fatto altro che tessere le lodi delle sue mani. Ladybug sbuffava e cambiava argomento ogni volta, ma mai il gatto nero aveva fatto accenno al fatto di ripetere nuovamente quel pericoloso gioco come all’interno di quel container. Quel giorno furono costretti dalle circostanze e dal piano di LB ad agire in quella maniera, sciogliere le loro trasformazioni e pregare che le loro carte non fossero svelate prima che avessero potuto ricaricare i loro Kwami e riprendere le trasformazioni. Nessuno dei due aveva sbirciato l’identità dell’altro, fedeli l’uno all’altra, soprattutto Chat Noir, che nonostante alludesse continuamente a quel particolare akuma e a quel particolare giorno, non aveva avanzato nessuna pretesa, nessuna richiesta. E di questo Ladybug gliene era grata. I loro Kwami avevano sicuramente visto, e lei di sicuro aveva tenuto per sé la sua curiosità, anche a causa del fatto di avere ben altro per la testa. Di Chat non poteva essere sicura non avesse chiesto almeno qualche indizio, ma di certo non aveva chiesto un identikit completo o direttamente la sua identità semmai l’avesse conosciuta nella sua versione civile. – Fidati, gattino, non ti piacerebbe avere a che fare con la me dietro la maschera. – ribatté lei con leggerezza. Lui la guardò dapprima sorpreso, poi comprensivo. Chat Noir ricordava bene come fosse LB al loro primo akuma. Insicura, timorosa, ma pronta a farsi carico del grave fardello che era stato posto loro sulle spalle. Lui sapeva che in quel momento era la Ladybug senza maschera che parlava, che era la ragazza dietro quel costume rosso sgargiante che aveva paura di affrontare qualcosa di più grande di loro. E lui l’aveva aiutata, le aveva dato coraggio e l’aveva sostenuta. Il ragazzo sotto la tuta di pelle nera e le sembianze da gatto si era innamorato della ragazza dietro la maschera, ma Ladybug, fedele a se stessa e alle sue insicurezze, aveva scisso le sue due identità, quella civile e quella da eroe, distinguendo perfettamente quella che le piaceva e quella che detestava. Di tutto ciò che Ladybug potrebbe mai fare per ferirlo, il fatto di non accettare la parte di sé che non ha niente a che fare con Kwami, cattivi da sconfiggere e una città da proteggere, è e sarà sempre la cosa che più gli farà male. Magari quella sera sarebbe stata la volta giusta per dirglielo. – Ho… bisogno del tuo aiuto, My Lady. – disse invece per spezzare quel breve momento di tensione e silenzio che seguirono la frase di lei. L’eroina capì l’intento del cambio di mood e si comportò di conseguenza. Inclinò la testa da un lato e fece un cenno di assenso. – Ecco vedi… nella mia vita normale c’è una persona con cui vorrei essere amico. Più che amico. Cioè, LB, non più che amico in quel senso, direi più come un super migliore amico. Ma non so come fare. Questa persona è un’ottima amica ma è timida e non si apre facilmente. O almeno con me. Che dovrei fare secondo te? – il sorriso timido e imbarazzato di Chat era impagabile. La ragazza sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, l’altra volò tra i suoi capelli ad accarezzarlo e a dargli piccoli colpetti affettuosi che lui ricambiò con un piccolo e sommesso rombo alla base della gola per cui si imbarazzò ancora di più. Non era ancora abituato all’idea di essere abbastanza gatto da fare le fusa, ma almeno succedeva solo in presenza di Ladybug e non c’era nulla di cui imbarazzarsi. Forse. Il sorriso di Ladybug divenne più ampio al sentire le fusa e rise amabilmente. – Oh, mon petit chaton, mon minou, sii te stesso. Con le persone timide ci vuole solo tempo ma stai tranquillo, diverrete presto amici. Ottimi amici, da ambo le parti. – ridacchiò e, il ridicolo di quella situazione, le fece tornare in mente le parole di Adrien, ma prima che potesse esprimere qualunque pensiero circa questo proposito Chat continuò il suo discorso. – E’ questo il problema, Milady, non sono me stesso quando non indosso la maschera. Non posso. Non che menta o mi comporti in maniera totalmente diversa, è solo che… non sono così aperto e rilassato. Solo tu conosci il vero me. Lei, cioè, quella persona, non sa che ho anche un lato da cattivo ragazzo. – guizzò le sopracciglia e Ladybug, ridacchiando, lo allontanò con un buffetto sul naso. Chat Noir cattivo ragazzo? Oh, sì, se è un “bad boy” con la suit, senza, se è più calmo e pacato… beh, un angelo. Decisamente. Pensiero avvalorato anche dalla sua postura in quel momento: orecchie appiattite su quei selvaggi capelli biondi, coda avvolta attorno al corpo, testa chinata e spalle ricurve. Il ritratto dell’insicurezza. Ma nei suoi occhi verdi, luminosi come fari nella notte a causa della sua trasformazione, Ladybug lesse anche una sorta di sfida. Le stava preparando una piccola bomba. – Beh, sai, vero che non sono me stesso dall’altro lato del ponte ma, come dire?, non mi piace essere un bravo ragazzo ma fa parte di me e lo accetto tranquillamente. A differenza di te. – eccola, la bomba.  
– Che vuoi dire, Chat? – la ragazza incrociò le braccia al petto in difesa. Non le piaceva parlare di sé. Sarebbe stata ore ad ascoltare Chat Noir e del bravo ragazzo che è, ma odiava quando la conversazione ricadeva inevitabilmente su di lei.  
– Ci penso sin dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati, Milady. Tu non vuoi rivelare le nostre identità più per una questione personale che di sicurezza.  
– Ma cosa…? No, Chat! Se sapessimo chi siamo nella vita di tutti i giorni, chi ci assicura che non ci faremmo scappare i nostri nomi in battaglia? Papillon potrebbe capirlo e prendere come ostaggio la mia o la tua famiglia, i nostri amici! Chat Noir, ragiona! – in un moto di stizza, Ladybug puntò i piedi e inarcò la schiena come a prepararsi a colpire. Il suo partner la guardava senza nessuna particolare espressione, scuotendo il capo e sospirando pesantemente. – No, – riprese lui – è perché tu hai paura di ciò che potrei pensare della ragazza che non è Ladybug. – lei fece per rispondere ma lui prima alzò le mani in segno di silenzio e poi la prese per le spalle, dolce ma fermo nella sua presa, e la guardò dritta negli occhi. – tu non capisci che tutto ciò che sei da civile lo riporti nella te eroina. Tu sei tu, con o senza la maschera. Sei insicura? Chi non lo è! Sei impaurita, spaventata, e ti senti una nullità? Certo, è normale. Sei umana. Ti senti travolgere ogni volta più forte da tutte queste responsabilità che ci hanno scaricato addosso? Beh, siamo in due.  
– Tu non mi conosci, Chat.  
– Ladybug, rispondimi. Eri tu quando combattevamo contro Dark Howl, no? – lei assentì, confusa. Chat la guardava con fierezza e pazienza, come se stesse insegnando qualcosa a un bambino particolarmente testardo nel non voler capire la lezione. – Ed eri tu anche quando abbiamo rilasciato le trasformazioni? – a questo punto Ladybug si irrigidì. Si sentiva come se fosse totalmente nuda di fronte al suo partner, una sensazione che solitamente trova piacevole perché sentirsi capiti e amati nel modo in cui lo fa Chat Noir è come trovare la metà dell’anima che ti manca per sentirti completa, ma in quel momento, la sensazione di trovarsi con l’anima sotto un riflettore non era delle migliori. Tutto ciò che passava nella mente della ragazza era solo come trovare una via di fuga, scappare e rifugiarsi di nuovo nell’oscurità della sua stanza, e riprendere a pensare al fatto di non essere abbastanza per Adrien. Invece Chat Noir la teneva stretta e inchiodata lì dov’era, incatenata. Ma probabilmente, anche se non l’avesse tenuta fisicamente, l’eroina non avrebbe trovato la forza necessaria a sfuggire al suo sguardo di fuoco. – Rispondimi, LB. – Incalzò Chat. – Eri tu. Non trasformata, ma eri tu. Vero? – la risposta verbale che voleva non venne mai. Ne ebbe un’altra, fisica, però. Ladybug gli aveva portato una mano sul petto, l’altra su un suo braccio. Assentì, mordicchiandosi il labbro e lui sorrise. – Questa è la prova che sei tu anche senza maschera. Mi hai chiuso il pugno sul mio Miraculous e ho sentito lo stesso tocco gentile dei tuoi buffetti, hai pensato al piano per ingannare Papillon con lo stesso cervello che hai usato per aiutare il preside Damocles a sentirsi un supereroe, e le repliche dei tuoi orecchini e del mio anello le avevi sulla te civile, repliche che hai sicuramente costruito nei tuoi panni dietro la tua apparenza magica. E tu eri lì, non è che hai smesso di pensare e progettare una volta dismessa la maschera. Dico bene? – sorrise, e anche lei rispose al sorriso. Parlare con Chat Noir è sempre come se le rimettesse a posto il sale in zucca. Non che si sentisse diversa e perdesse i dubbi che le attanagliano il cuore, ma ogni volta si sente un po’ più amata della precedente. La realizzazione di quel pensiero le fece capire che non c’era altro modo di formulare la frase per spiegare come si sentisse. Era amore quello che sentiva provenire da Chat, ed è il suo amore che ogni volta la fa sentire meglio quando ha dubbi su se stessa, ma allo stesso tempo la fa sentire come una sporca, infida traditrice. Il cuore di Ladybug è il cuore di Marinette e il cuore di Marinette è completamente votato ad Adrien. Certo, con Tikki ha ammesso che se non fosse stato per Adrien avrebbe amato Chat Noir e chiunque si nasconda sotto la sua maschera, ma anche con questa consapevolezza non avrebbe mai potuto negare ancora oltre che, in una qualche strana forma, anche il sentimento nei confronti di Chat Noir è amore. Non amicizia, non amore nel senso stretto del termine (per quanto la possibilità di una trasformazione del sentimento è innegabile), quanto più un sentimento di reciprocità, come un pilastro fondamentale nel suo cuore, che avrebbe custodito a costo della vita. Chat Noir non è mai stato solo un semplice migliore amico, non un semplice partner o suo eguale, non un amante. Qualcosa di ben più profondo che trascende qualunque forma di etichetta terrena. Non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti a causa dell’amore che prova nei confronti di Adrien ma per lui non ci penserebbe due volte a sacrificarsi più di quanto non faccia lui stesso in battaglia. Ma Chat Noir non dovrà mai sapere di questi suoi pensieri, il suo ego potrebbe ingigantirsi al punto da diventare noioso come un bambino che si attacca alle sottane della mamma. Ladybug ridacchiò. Un risolino acuto e colpevole e si strinse un po’ di più al suo compagno. – E’ vero. Ero io. Con o senza la maschera sono io, ma ciò non toglie che questa è la versione di me che conta davvero, non l’altra. – ammise sommessamente. La fronte appoggiata al petto di Chat Noir, gli occhi chiusi e un sentimento di sconfitta che traspariva dalla sua voce. – C’è un ragazzo di cui sono innamorata. È dolce, a volte è buffo, è intelligente e coraggioso. È gentile, e prima di innamorarmi di lui, quando ancora non avevo sentito la sua risata così sincera e timida, pensavo che mi avesse fatto un dispetto e me la sono presa con lui senza sapere la verità. Quando ci siamo chiariti, lì, in quel momento, quando ha riso, non capii subito di essermi innamorata, ci misi un po’ ad ammetterlo anche a me stessa, ma da quel giorno non sono stata più in grado di parlargli e da fuori sembra che io lo eviti o che abbia ancora qualcosa contro di lui, e la cosa mi irrita perché non riesco a parlargli e a dirgli che balbetto e divento ancora più imbranata perché lo amo e non perché non sopporti la sua presenza. Qualunque cosa succeda la mia testa si annebbia e il pilota automatico è un idiota. – Ridacchiò e lasciò il suo posticino sul petto di Chat Noir per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi. – So che mi vuole bene, l’ho sentito mentre lo diceva a qualcuno, tempo fa. E sono contenta perché significa che, anche se non come voglio io, ho un posto nel suo cuore e mi basta. Ma ciò che non mi basta è che non possa interagire con lui quanto e come vorrei. A volte mi ricorda te, e quelle volte vorrei che fossi tu per parlargli apertamente così come faccio con te ma non ci riesco neanche immaginandolo con tutta me stessa. Ed è questo che odio di quella me dietro la maschera. Perché so di essere io quando difendo un mio amico da un bullo. So di essere io quando invento o penso. So di essere io quando uso queste mani per mettere in piedi qualcosa dal nulla. Ma non mi sento me quando c’è lui. Non rispondo di me. Faccio e dico cose incoerenti e come potrei mai essere abbastanza per lui quando non può vedere ciò che vedono gli altri, non può conoscere la me che conoscono gli altri, perché io mi annullo in sua presenza? – a quel punto, tutte le lacrime che aveva tenuto per sé in quelle settimane salirono finalmente in superficie, scorrendo libere sulle guance, rotolando giù dagli occhi e facendo brillare la trama a nido d’ape della sua maschera. Chat Noir l’osservava come se la vedesse per la prima volta perché era la prima volta che Ladybug parlava volutamente di sé, lasciando che la sua paura più grande prendesse finalmente forma attraverso le sue parole e pugnalando dritto al cuore il suo ascoltatore. Chat non era ferito perché lei amava qualcun altro, c’era da aspettarselo che una ragazza così vera amasse già qualcuno, e dalle sue parole questo qualcuno era degno del suo amore anche se non la ricambiava, ma ciò che lo feriva in quel momento non era quanto lei si sentisse piccola e inutile comparata a questo misterioso ragazzo, ma il fatto che la grandezza dei suoi sentimenti la sopraffacesse talmente tanto da impedirle di pensare e comportarsi normalmente, come se al mondo non esistesse altro, come una specie di essere divino che con la sua presenza le incuteva timore. E, per la prima volta, vide Ladybug così come lei stessa si vedeva, come se la vedesse attraverso i suoi stessi occhi, piccola, minuta Ladybug, una ragazza dolce e insicura che tira fuori le unghie all’occorrenza, ma di base delicata e gentile come un fiore in boccio, impacciata e maldestra, con la testa fra le nuvole ma attenta e creativa quando richiesto. Una ragazza che nasconde la sua vera essenza inconsapevolmente perché troppo impegnata ad aver paura del possibile giudizio degli altri, che non combatte mai per difendere se stessa ma per chi viene offeso sfodera tutte le armi in suo possesso. Chat Noir ha sempre saputo delle sue insicurezze ma non l’aveva mai vista esposta come in quel momento. L’immagine di Marinette fece la sua apparizione nella mente del ragazzo, come un flash, la luce guizzante di un lampo in lontananza, e subito via, scomparsa e dimenticata, perché la ragazza tra le sue braccia non era la dolce e timida Marinette ma la gentile e insicura Ladybug, e in quel momento Chat sentì di amarla come non l’aveva mai amata prima. Ma il suo amore ancora una volta rimase chiuso e taciuto all’interno del suo cuore. Avrebbe protetto Ladybug e le sue insicurezze e avrebbe fatto sì che nessuno le scoprisse. Si sarebbe trasformato in belva feroce a difesa della sua signora. Se necessario avrebbe costruito un castello con un ponte levatoio e l’avrebbe difeso a costo della vita perché dentro avrebbe custodito lei, la sua preziosa Lady. Di nuovo, lo stesso moto di protezione nei confronti di Ladybug lo ebbe contemporaneamente anche per Marinette e in cuor suo giurò di proteggere anche lei come avrebbe fatto con la sua partner. Le due stelle più brillanti nel cielo altresì oscuro della sua notte non avrebbero mai smesso di splendere della loro calda luce bianca finchè lui avesse avuto vita.  
Strinse Ladybug fin quando lei non prosciugò i suoi occhi e i singhiozzi che la scuotevano non si calmarono in un lento e ritmato sommesso pianto, intervallato da piccoli e delicati sbuffi per riprendere fiato. E ancora la strinse fin quando non fu lei a sciogliere l’abbraccio. I suoi occhi erano gonfi e rossi, il nasino dello stesso colore della sua maschera e le guance rigate di piccoli asciutti rivoli salati. D’istinto il ragazzo le cancellò le tracce delle lacrime coi polpastrelli, sfregando dolcemente la pelle sensibile e reattiva come solo dopo un pianto di quella portata. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa per alleggerire il carico dal suo cuore ma nulla di ciò che pensava sarebbe stato adeguato in quel momento, così si limitò a sorriderle un po’ impacciato, tentando di convogliare nei suoi gesti e nella sua espressione tutto ciò che provava per lei. Ladybug sorrise ma non lo guardò negli occhi. Con una mano coprì quella di Chat sulla sua guancia destra e premette quella guancia ancor di più nella sua mano poi stretta nella sua, come se volesse approfondire quel tocco già così intimo. La sua mano sinistra era ancora sul suo petto sin da prima e non aveva abbandonato ancora il suo posto se non per tentare di asciugare le lacrime che lei gli aveva riversato addosso sulla sua scintillante armatura di pelle. – Vedi, da brava imbranata che sono, sono stata capace di rovinare una suit magica. – ridacchiò, e con lei Chat. – Sapevo della tua sbadataggine sin dall’inizio. O hai dimenticato di quando ci hai appeso come salami al mio bastone il primo giorno? – Chat Noir tentò di mantenere un’espressione neutrale ma esplose in una risata quando Ladybug stessa scoppiò a ridere. Le lacrime ricominciarono a scendere dagli occhi di lei ma stavolta perché ricordare quel disastroso primo giorno da eroi era davvero esilarante. Quando finalmente le risate cessarono, entrambi i ragazzi si tenevano in piedi sorreggendosi l’uno con l’altro mentre erano piegati in due dagli ultimi spasmi di risa. Una volta calmati, per ancora un po’ rimasero abbracciati senza profferir parola, crogiolandosi nella reciproca presenza. La mezzanotte che segnava l’inizio del loro incontro era ormai passata da un pezzo e si resero conto di dover rientrare nel tepore delle loro case solo quando i primi raggi di sole fecero capolino all’orizzonte. Rimasero accoccolati fin quando l’alba si trasformò in giorno, e poi, si separarono. Prima di filare via dietro al suo yoyo Ladybug si girò un’ultima volta e sorridendo, disse a Chat Noir – Per quanto riguarda la tua amica, dalle tempo e falla abituare gradualmente alla tua presenza. Poi magari puoi sempre tastare il terreno anche con il vero te stesso, ma non subito, sennò potrebbe fare due più due! – e così volò nelle prime luci del giorno, lasciando un confuso Chat Noir a domandarsi cosa volesse dire.  
Più tardi, dopo un paio d’ore di sonno e lungo la mattinata scolastica, quando Adrien vide Marinette e il suo sorriso, il significato dietro le parole di Ladybug lo colpì con tutta la potenza di un fulmine a ciel sereno. Marinette avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla sua presenza come Adrien nella sua vita, e una volta messa abbastanza a suo agio con la sua versione tranquilla e pacata come figlio di un Agreste, tastare il terreno e vedere se avrebbe potuto accettare anche il suo lato da aperto, chiacchierone e pieno di battute squallide e giochi di parole come Chat Noir.


End file.
